


In The Library

by EdanBlackery



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bullying Mention, F/M, M/M, he gives them a book, its short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdanBlackery/pseuds/EdanBlackery
Summary: MC comes to visit Satan's room when they're sad, but is worried about getting turned away.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 43





	In The Library

There was nowhere MC really felt safe in the Demon Realm, but Satan's room was kinda nice. The books, the silence, the darkness. It made them forget that there was anybody else in the world, except them and, sometimes, Satan. That world was always a bit nicer when he was there.

He said he didn't like MC in here, though, said that they attracted too much trouble for him, probably referring to his ridiculous brothers. They could cause an insane amount of chaos within a matter of seconds, like some kind of room-contained tornado. If they weren't calling Satan out for tricking MC into hanging out with him, they were pulling books off the shelves to disparage them. Not much fun, especially not for Satan, who they just wanted to like them. A-As a friend, of course.

So they could usually only be alone in here, for a few minutes when they were sure he wouldn't notice, just until they could get their senses back. However, today wasn't quite a usual, as they were sitting on the floor near Satan's chair, their head resting on their knees, waiting for him to return. They shouldn't be here, Satan would be so mad, he'd tell Lucifer or just pick MC up and carry them out. But ... they needed some place to hide.

The door opened, and they could hear him hesitate, probably sensing MC. What was it that Satan always noticed when they were in his room? Some demons said scent, and some of them said it was their unique magic. Satan always refused to explain it. Either way, he stayed by the door, not drawing closer to the small reading area where you hid. The distance was soothing. "MC, I'm back. You need a few more minutes?" He asked, obviously uncomfortable. 

Letting out a sigh, they shook their head. Of course Satan didn't want them here, they knew that well enough. He couldn't read with someone else around, much less MC, whose mere existence caused so much drama. But, come on, to make them leave right away? That sucked. "Just a bit more time, Satan, I'm having a rough day," they grumbled, feeling annoyed that he was in such a hurry to get rid of them. Everyone else thought they were awesome, so why couldn't Satan? "You can stay, though, I won't bother you."

That totally wasn't true. They wanted nothing more than to be a bother, to have Satan be irritated by their presence. Bring up some of that supposed wrath, at least make him react to them. "A rough day? Is something upsetting you?" He questioned with a trace of concern, suddenly closer, his hand resting against his chair. Looking up, MC couldn't help but be surprised by how worried he seemed. That wasn't usually a side Satan showed to them, and ... they liked it. 

"Ah, it's ... you know, being a human in the Demon Realm! Wasn't ever going to be easy," they explained nervously, having already been told by Lucifer that they wouldn't receive any special treatment. Besides, it wasn't like they were being specifically targeted. Being a human meant they were weaker than the rest, physically, mentally and magically. So some teasing was to be expected, even if it really, really fricking sucked.

Satan put his hand on top of MC's head, gently and reassuringly, as he crouched down to look into their eyes, his own reflecting back with comforting peace. They couldn't hide how touched they were, and all the negativity of the day came back, yielding to Satan's kindness. Tears rushed forth, and for a moment, they thought they might break down. Then, Satan spoke. "I'll kill anyone you want for me, you know that, right?" He assured them with an icy calm. 

Would be nice if he could kill them, MC thought depressingly. With a nervous smile, they tried to do their best to cover up the awkwardness that was surely emanating from every pore. It was nice Satan would offer stuff like that, but ... once MC got strong enough, they could kill their own enemies. The pat was really all tbey wanted, just knowing he cared enough to worry was awesome. "It's fine. I'm gonna ... I'm gonna get as strong as you," MC stated with a quiet determination, looking down at their feet, gripping their hands into fists. Whatever it took.

There was a moment or two of silence, and they thought maybe Satan was mad. Comparing yourself to a demon, especially one you had made a pact with, was ridiculous. After all, MC's power came from him. For all they knew, Satan didn't want a human to be as strong as him. The longer the quietness went on, the worse they started to feel, and the more they wanted to run out of here and hide some place where Satan could never find them. 

Then, they felt his hand move away, and for a second they thought he might yell at them. It was deserved, sort of. But there was a soft rustling, and when MC glanced back up, ready to see Satan glaring down at you with that familiar look, they saw he was holding a book out instead, a very relaxed expression on his face. "You can punch and kick and scream - which is actually pretty fun, may I add - but you'll find most people can be defeated by simple logic," he asserted, seemingly happy to be able to offer this to them. 

A book? But they still couldn't understand most demon scripts. Nevertheless, they took it from Satan, not wanting to turn down any gift he gave them. It was heavy, and the front of the book was glossy, not like the typical books in this library. When they looked at the front, it all seemed to be in a foreign language, one they only had a passing knowledge of. "It's a human book! I asked Diavolo if we could find something for you to read, though he suggested you might not enjoy reading..." he explained with a slight nervous blush on his face. 

They always liked reading back at home, but ... this would be strange. They couldn't exactly read this, but there certainly wasn't a better time to learn a new language. And Satan had put aside his attitude to find it for them, so of course MC wanted to read it! "I love reading! But ... I don't exactly have a quiet place to read, is it okay if I bother you in here sometimes?" They wondered, maybe just a little bit interested in spending more time with Satan. It was a nice room, and sitting next to him, the two of them wrapped up in the same, glorious peace, it'd be so wonderful.

He definitely picked up on their other interest, though, and a sly smirk came over Satan's thin lips, like he might just tease them. Please don't, MC had a terrible day. "If you really want. I don't talk much when I read, and if my brothers show up to bother us, I'll have to lock the door, keep the annoying people out," he told them, sounding like he honestly didn't mind the idea. And, to be truthful, neither did MC, giving Satan a soft smile in response.

**Author's Note:**

> My mc is supposed to be a really big guy, so this scene is even cuter in my head, ha. Satan best demon.


End file.
